megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Telly
is a spinning security robot enemy that first appeared in Mega Man 2. Types of Tellys Telly Telly is a security robot with camera eyes from Mega Man 2 that looks like a spinning can. They mostly appear in Crash Man's stage (in both Mega Man 2 and Mega Man II), Heat Man's stage, and the first and fourth Wily Castle stages. They especially appear near the platforms on tracks, where they can knock Mega Man off. Using the Leaf Shield on the track platforms will keep Mega Man safe. In Mega Man Powered Up they were named Bobbles in the English version and only appeared in custom stages and two challenges in Challenge Mode. Fire Telly is a modified Telly that appeared in Mega Man 6. They are orange-colored Tellies with flame emitters attached to their undersides, which can ignite oil on the floors from Flame Man's stage. Big Telly is a giant Telly in Mega Man 8 and Mega Man & Bass. In Mega Man 8 they appear in Grenade Man's stage, Frost Man's stage (mainly in the jet board section), and the first Wily Tower stage (again, the jet board section). They will drop several exploding bombs as they pass by. In Mega Man & Bass they appear in Burner Man's stage and drop incendiary bombs that temporarily cover the bottom of the area with flames that instantly kills the player if they were to touch it. Telly R is the original Telly with minor modifications. It appears in Mega Man 8 in Tengu Man and Sword Man's stages. It also appears in Mega Man & Bass and is found in Tengu Man's stage, Dynamo Man's stage and King Stage 1. Telly X Telly X is a modified Telly that appears in Plug Man's stage and the first Wily stage from Mega Man 9. Electriri Electriri, known as in Japan, is an electric Telly that appears in Mega Man 11 ''in Fuse Man's stage. Unlike most other Tellies, Electriri doesn't home in on Mega Man; instead it just slowly floats forward while constantly emitting an electric field around itself that damages on contact. Electriris usually appear in large numbers as a means to overwhelm their targets. Telly Bomb is an explosive Telly from the Mega Man Zero series. In Mega Man Zero 2 their explosion can destroy walls with spikes. They show up in Phoenix Magnion's stage and Fighting Fefnir's Temple of Fire stage In Mega Man Zero 4 they appear in Area Zero, Tech Kraken's stage, and the Neo Arcadia Teleporter Base. Its parts can be used to make the Rolling Body Chip. Other Media ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) Tellies make appearances in ''Mega Man'' #7, ''Mega Man'' #10, as well as Worlds Unite. Other Appearances Tellies make appearances in Mega Man Megamix, Rockman: Dr. Wily no Inbou and the Rockman World 2 manga. Gallery ZombieCafe Zako2.png|Cameo in the event from Zombie Cafe. SFXAC Telly.png|Telly in Street Fighter × All Capcom. ArchieTelly.jpg|Tellies in the Archie Comics Mega Man series. MegamixTelly.png|Telly in Mega Man Megamix. RW2ClashZako.png|Telly in the Rockman World 2 manga ArchieRollSwing.png SWUB01-B1.jpg RW2WilyArmy.png|A Telly, seen alongside Wily Bots from Mega Man 2 & 3 Similar Enemies Enemies similar to the Tellies: *Togehero *RingRing *Lyric *Haiker N Trivia *Telly was named after the nickname of a Capcom employee.Interview with TOM-PON - Part 13 *In the teaser trailer from the cancelled game Mega Man Universe, Telly could fire projectiles and close itself to defend from Buster shots, in a similar way to Diarn. References Category:Mega Man series enemies Category:Mega Man 2 enemies Category:Mega Man 8 enemies Category:Mega Man 9 enemies Category:Mega Man & Bass enemies Category:Mega Man II enemies Category:Mega Man: Powered Up enemies Category:Mega Man Zero 2 enemies Category:Mega Man Zero 4 enemies Category:Flying enemies Category:Big enemies